


Brown Eyed Girl

by geekbaits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brown Eyed!Marinette, F/M, Fluff, I literally don't know where this came from, LadyNoir - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, References to Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Brown Eyed!Marinette AU. Drabble. That awkward moment when Adrien's Valentine's Day card describes a girl with bluebell eyes and the girl it's actually for actually has dark brown eyes. LadyNoir fluff.





	Brown Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the idea for this AU on a whim and I was just dying to get it out so here we are. I'm a sucker for brown-eyed Marinette and you KNOW WHO ELSE WOULD BE? Adrien/Chat. Obviously. Enjoy this fluffy sack of garbage.

Marinette sat at her desk, eyeing Adrien’s trashed Valentine’s Day card from a few months ago. Tikki floated closer to her charge, leaning in closely to see what the young girl was up to. Brows furrowed, Marinette observed the card closely, her deep brown eyes trained on the words in the boy’s poem. 

“Hair as dark as midnight,” she said slowly, lifting a hand to her ink-black tresses, “and pretty bluebell eyes.” 

Marinette blinked once, twice—three times before the words settled into her brain. She shrugged and kicked away from her desk, swiveling out towards her chaise lounge. Tikki flew after her. 

“What do you think?” Tikki piped. 

Marinette shrugged, “I mean, _obviously _it isn’t me.” 

“It could be!” Tikki argued, knowing the truth. She fought the urge to slap her paws against her face when Marinette let out a loud guffaw. She picked up her thread and needle and began to hem the dress she was working on. 

“Tikki, he’s looking for a girl with _blue _eyes,” Marinette explained calmly, “I have _brown eyes. _There’s absolutely no way that he could ever be talking about _me_.” 

Sure, it stung Marinette, but what was she to do? Adrien just saw her as a friend, and she was in no way, shape or form ready to jeopardize that when the boy of her dreams was busy pining after a dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Tikki groaned and threw her body across Marinette’s chaise lounge, dramatically throwing one of her paws across her forehead. 

“But you belong together!” she whined. 

Marinette chuckled and poked her kwami’s tummy, “If it’s meant to be, then it’s meant to be,” she said sagely, “If Adrien is madly in love with this blue-eyed girl, then I’m happy for him.” 

She’d repeated this line enough times to Alya to actually believe it at this point. 

_(“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with brown eyes!” Alya declared, “Your eyes are beautiful. So dark and mysterious…” _

_Marinette rolled her eyes, “Hardly mysterious, but I appreciate the effort.”)_

To be perfectly honest, Marinette’s eyes were probably her favorite feature on her body. She loved them more than her freckles and her glossy black hair, all three features inherited from her lovely mother. It’d taken years for Marinette to accept that she wouldn’t ever have forest green eyes like her father, but she was perfectly happy with taking after one of the most beautiful women she has ever known.

Tikki didn’t seem happy with Marinette’s acceptance of the matter, but she ignored it. Her kwami, as cute and positive as she was, was to her core a hopeless romantic. She’d recover from her owner’s latest blunder in the love department, probably a lot sooner than Marinette would.

\-- 

“What color would you say that your eyes are?” 

Ladybug glanced up from her post, regarding Chat Noir. He lay on his stomach, his feet up in the air kicking back and forth. Chat plucked the long blade of grass he was chewing on and waited for Ladybug to answer. 

She rubbed her chin in thought. 

It seemed like everybody was obsessed with her eyes today. 

“Are you talking about in my suit or out of my suit?” she asked, “Because I haven’t gotten a good look at them as Ladybug, but I know they’re a different color when I’m in my civilian form.” 

Chat spluttered, sitting straight up, “They’re _what_?!” 

Ladybug didn’t seem to understand his reaction. She hummed thoughtfully and laid back, staring up at the full moon. A few clouds passed overhead, blocking the beams of moonlight from illuminating her face.

She turned towards Chat.

“My eyes are actually brown,” she admitted, “They’re, like, dark brown. Like we’re talking 92% cacao dark chocolate brown.”

A few beats passed, and Chat seemed to recover from the news, dropping his shoulders from their previous tense position, “They’re blue when you’re Ladybug.

“Oh?” she breathed, “That makes sense. My kwami has blue eyes.” 

Ladybug giggled thinking of Tikki’s big blue eyes, sparkling hopefully at Marinette whenever she brought in a tray of hot cookies for her to gorge on. She never even considered the fact that her eye color would appear on Ladybug, “What kind of blue?”

Chat didn’t even need to think of an answer, “Bluebell. They look just like bluebells” 

Ladybug glanced over at Chat Noir, eyeing him suspiciously, “That’s an oddly specific shade of blue,” and one that she’d definitely heard of before. Chat shrugged, “I like bluebells.” 

“Yes, they do seem like a very popular choice of flower,” Ladybug observed. “I never even considered the fact that my eye color would be completely altered by the suit,” she wasn’t entirely sure she liked the change, “I don’t know, I feel like my eyes are part of what makes me _me_…so I don’t really feel like myself.” 

The two sat in a companionable silence, taking in the sounds of the city below. It was Saturday night during the summer season, and the city of lights was teeming with life along the Seine. Saturday evenings were the most common time for akumas to appear, so Ladybug and Chat Noir had made a habit of picking a post and sitting there until most drunken party-goers were back home safely. 

Chat observed the flashing lights from the city, and watched as they flickered over Ladybug’s face. Mesmerized, he noticed her eyes change from light to dark and back to light with every flickering pass of the lights. 

He cleared his throat, and stood from his spot on the roof, “I’d like to see them one day, if you’d let me.” 

Ladybug blinked, and accepted the hand Chat had extended out to her. He easily pulled his lady to her feet, steadying her with two gentle hands to her shoulders. Ladybug tilted her head quizzically, and Chat could feel his heart melting at the downright adorable expression. 

“What?” 

He flushed and, summoning up the rest of his courage, offered her a red rose he had plucked from a garden earlier in the evening. He held it up from Ladybug to see, green eyes blazing in the night air. 

“Your real eyes,” he clarified, “I’d like to see them one day, if that’s okay.” 

Shyly, Ladybug gently picked the rose from Chat’s fingers, twirling the flower and taking a delicate sniff from its petals. A soft smile curled onto her face, “I didn’t realize this was something that was important to you.” 

Emboldened, Chat stepped closer to Ladybug, suavely taking her free hand into his. Unbridled joy erupted in his heart when he took note of the pretty blush that bloomed on Ladybug’s cheeks, and how her lips parted in awe. He squeezed her hand firmly, ignoring Ladybug’s embarrassed squeak.

“Everything that involves the girl I love is important to me,” Chat murmured, his words reverent and honest. Ladybug felt her heart pound at his admission.

She’d felt this strong pull towards her partner before. How could she not? Especially when he was offering her a rose and announcing his love for her in the most romantic manner ever? She doubted she would be able to come across anybody who referred to her as if she were the center of his universe. 

And despite holding back because of Adrien, or Hawkmoth, or any other reason that involved their secret identities, Ladybug knew her own truth.

Smiling, Ladybug leaned in, and pressed her lips against the corner of Chat’s mouth. She could hear him give a sharp exhale when she made contact, clearly having not expected this move. When she leaned back, she was greeted with a red-faced Chat Noir. His shoulders were trembling, and the corners of his eyes had beaded with tears.

Her heart throbbed with longing for her kitty cat.

Pressing herself against Chat, Ladybug gently touched her lips to Chat’s, humming with glee when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back a moment later, and brought a hand up to wipe away a tear.

“Kitty, why are you crying?” she whispered.

Chat pulled her closer to him, “Because I’m so happy.”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stretching up on her toes to kiss him again. When she was back on her feet, Ladybug smiled widely at Chat Noir, who still seemed like he couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“If I show you my eyes,” she said, “then I’d like to see yours too.”

Chat grinned, “Seems like a fair trade, although I’ll warn you now that they’re still green. I’m willing to bet that they aren’t as pretty as yours.”

Ladybug laughed when Chat leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I guess I’ll have to be the judge of that then, Kitty.” 


End file.
